The Call
by ICD
Summary: It’s about trust, betrayal and the struggle to maintain a friendship. Finished! Chapter 19.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They are not mine, I make no money with this and so on and so on and so on!

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I already told you that my head is bubbling with ideas after my vacation and so I wrote this one down. It might be a bit confusing, at least at first but just try it. This is not very long so don't give up if you don't get it at the beginning. Up to the end everything will reveal itself. Promise! Go on now and have fun!

~~~~~~~

The Call

The telephone rang. „What?"

„Huh, where are your manners?"

„I don't have any!"

„Yes, you do."

„Then they are buried deep under the surface and long since forgotten!"

"That's a pity!"

"What do you want?"

"Just talk."

"Ugh. Then start talking."

"About what?"

"You called. You wanted to talk, so you must know about what you want to talk!"

"I just can't seem to remember."

"Ah, come on, don't play dumb with me! Start talking!"

"Why?"

"Whyyyy? Are you drunk?"

"Not that I know of!"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"That! Stop plying a game with me. I'm not in the mood for that! I have things to do!"

"Really? Do I keep you from anything?"

"Yes"

"That's a pity!"

"We already had that one! Tell me something I don't know!"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Perhaps why you called?"

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Agh. Get to the point!"

"Aw, come on, don't ruin your mood!"

"No, you are perfectly capable of doing that without my input!"

"Cute, not funny but cute!"

"Do you want anything besides tormenting me?"

"Not at the moment."

"Great. Can we end that then now? You called me the last six days in a row and there was never anything essential. If you have anything important, you can call back tomorrow."

"We can also talk now."

"I shouldn't have given you that number!"

"Maybe."

"You know, I gave that number to you for a case of an emergency, not to just torment me with calls around the clock!" Jarod protested.

"You must have known that I would make use of it", Parker retorted, smirking.

"I should have!" Jarod admitted and terminated the call.

Parker looked at the telephone in her hand. Tormenting Jarod for a change was fun. Normally she was the one being pissed of after a conversation. 

She smiled. She had turned the tables on him!

The End

Hehehe, that was fun at least for me. I hope, you liked it, too. I don't think that I will make a sequel to this one. That depends on what you tell me and most importantly if I can persuade my muse to agree to a sequel. I won't promise anything. Maybe I will continue, maybe not. Only time will tell.

But you can tell me if you liked it. Was it good, bad, surprising, obvious,… Tell me!

I know that I should be working on continuing on "To End The Evil" but this little tale just didn't want to leave my head so I had to put it down. I posted one more chapter for to "End The Evil" just minutes ago, so you won't have to worry about my leaving the story *grins*. Now, that I have this little thing of my mind maybe I can go on writing more parts for "To End The Evil".

Thanks already for the feedback.


	2. Disturbing the night

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: Hi people. I decided to go on with this story after getting your reviews and encouragements. Before posting the first part I was quite certain that I wouldn't continue for I thought that the surprise was over after the first chapter and I didn't have any ideas how to continue. But when I read your reviews I thought it over and… well, the next chapter is here and there will be more to come. At the moment I'm considering, making a whole story.

Ah, and thank Grace that I continue this one. She gave me the main idea, how the story will move along (the basic outline). 

I have to warn you though because most chapters won't be as long as those from "To End The Evil". Only that you know. You can complain but it won't get you any further.

Thanks to those, who reviewed the first part:

e-dog: Again, a review from you. Thanks for telling me what you think about my stories, not only "To End The Evil" but also with this one. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

gemini006007: Also thanks to you for reviewing not only "To End The Evil" but this little piece as well. Thanks for the encouragements.

Grace: Already told you that you are the main reason there is a follow-up. I didn't have any ideas at first but you gave me the sketchy main-plot (though it will move into a different direction as you might think). Thanks for that and keep reviewing, please. Oh, an: Have fun with this part.

Rachel: Ok, if you insist,… I'm making a sequel. And this is not the last one!!! Thanks for reviewing and have fun!

~~~~~~~

The Call Part 2

Disturbing the night

The shrill ringing of his cell phone effectively roused him from his sleep. He grunted. Without raising his head away from the pillow and with his eyes still closed, he reached over to where the noise was coming from. Swatting his hand over the small table where several objects lay, he finally found an item. 

Rising his hand to his ear, he fumbled with the device. 

"Hmmm?" He mumbled.

Surprisingly the ringing didn't stop.

"Damn'it!" He roused somewhat and opened his eyes. A little more awake now, he realized that the item in his hand was not his cell phone.  
  
Jarod let the object he held in his hand fall onto his bed and reached out once more. 

The shrill sound continued and he went on searching for the device.

Finally finding the object in question, he snapped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hmmm?" He murmured, still sleepy. 

"What took you so long?" Parker's voice floated over the line.

"Agh, Parker", he grumbled and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Yes Jarod?" She asked sweetly, the smile and satisfaction apparent in her voice.

"Call again later to torment me!" He said tiredly and snapped the phone shut, cutting off the connection.

He let his arm sink away from his head and put the phone back onto the nightstand. Only seconds later he was fast asleep again.

~~~~~~~

In Blue Cove, Parker looked at the cell phone in her hand, an eyebrow raised. He had terminated the call. God, he sounded tired.

Suddenly, a vicious smile appeared on her lips.

Parker got up from her couch and walked into the kitchen. Pouring a glass of water, she leaned back against the counter and swallowed part of the contents. 

~~~~~~~

Again, the telephone roused him from his slumber.

Jarod groaned. He turned away from the noise. When the ringing continued, he grabbed his pillow from under his head and buried his face in the mattress under him, his pillow covering his head.

Nonetheless, the ringing continued and reached his ears through the cushion.

Jarod growled but he did his best to ignore the disturbing noise.

As suddenly as it had started, the ringing stopped.

He sighed gratefully at the following silence.

Seconds after stopping, another call came in, making the phone ring again.

When he couldn't take it any longer, Jarod grabbed his cell and opened it.

"My God, Parker", he grumbled.

"Oh, just Parker is ok. No need to be that submissive and call me God", she chuckled.

"Funny, very funny", he said.

"Yeah, don't you think", Parker quipped.

"Didn't I tell you to call back later?" He asked.

"Yes, you did", she stated.

"And, why didn't you do as I said?" He growled.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It's five minutes later than the first time I called you today", she grinned.

Jarod clenched his eyes shut. "Oh, great", he muttered.

Parker kept silent.

"And, is there anything you want besides annoying me and keeping me from sleeping?" He asked.

"Let me think about that… no", she smiled and shook her head as if Jarod could see it.

"In that case, this call ends right here and there", Jarod grumbled and terminated the connection the second time that night.

After cutting the connection, he deactivated his cell, hoping that he would be able to sleep for some more time.

~~~~~~~

The dialling tone ringing in her ears, Parker started laughing.

"Gotcha again!" She snickered.

To be continued…


	3. Another call

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: Hi everyone. The next part to The Call is 'finally' up. I wanted to post this one on Wednesday last week already but we had some problems with our internet connection. Well, it was rather a problem between our old and our new provider (they don't like each other). The old company decided to take us off from the net on Wednesday but somehow they 'forgot' to send the papers to the new provider so that the new company had no means to put us on their net. They had promised us when we signed the papers with the new company that we wouldn't even notice the server-change. I have to try very hard to forget the last week or so without phone and internet. Great, really great. What are these people doing there the whole day? 

Well anyway, I wanted to tell you that this delay was not my fault and that I'm sorry nonetheless. Now enjoy!

Thanks first:

Grace: I hope that this chapter will be as good as the other two, myself. Glad that you liked it so far. Thanks for telling me so and now have fun reading this part.

Ann: Yeah, a little bit of payback just has to be there after all the years of being tormented. Thanks for the review and enjoy the next part.

Brandy: Yeah, the five minutes story was a nice little prank she pulled on him, very evil. It was an idea that popped into my mind while writing and I just had to put it in. I thought it very much Parker's style after years of being tormented. Thanks for the feedback and now go on reading.

gemini006007: Yeah, it's payback time! Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing. Now have fun with this chapter.

Miss Dynamite: Don't worry, I am continuing! Thanks for the compliments and enjoy this chapter.

Alexpat1: Changing the phone number… Well, that will be the only way to get rid of Parker. We will see what Jarod will do. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy!

~~~~~~~

The Call Part 3

Another call

„What?" He growled into his cell.

"And a good morning to you, too Jarod", Parker greeted cheerfully.

"No, sorry. Jarod is not here… wait. Ah yes, there he is, just outside this room, banging his head against the doorframe", he replied evenly.

Parker had to stifle a laugh. "Why would he do something like that?" She asked, grinning.

"Hmmm. I have no idea. Maybe it's because of this woman he told me about. You know, she called him everyday over the last month or so without so much as a reason", Jarod paused. "Well, on the other hand,… no", he shook his head. "He wouldn't do that because of the woman."

"He wouldn't?" Parker questioned.

"No", Jarod said, after thinking. "No, I think he does it because of this mistake he made."

"A mistake?" Parker quirked an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"The mistake when he gave someone his cell phone number. You know, they once called him a genius, but… if you ask me, he is an idiot because he did that", Jarod said, while rolling his eyes.

Jarod heard Parker giggle through the telephone.

"Yeah, well", Parker gasped between fits of laughter.

Jarod too grinned despite the fact that he still was unnerved by her constant calls. "So, anything important, Miss Parker?" He then asked.

"No, not at the moment", she replied.

Jarod drew in a deep breath. "In that case: Can't you just stop tormenting me?"

"No, why should I?" Parker quipped back.

Jarod rolled his eyes again. "Are you drunk?"

"We already covered that, didn't we?" She replied.

"Yes", Jarod huffed. "But that was nearly a week ago. Maybe you are drunk now."

"No, I'm not and I won't be in the near future", she stated.

"Ah" Jarod grunted non-conversional.

"Don't you want to know why not?" Parker asked.

"As a matter of fact,… no,  I don't want to know."

"Aw, come on", she grinned.

"I don't want to know but since you want me to ask… Why is it that you won't be drunk in the near future?" Jarod asked without interest.

"You know, I read somewhere that drinking alcohol would delete parts of your memory. It would be a shame if I forgot our last thirty-six conversations", she chuckled.

Jarod huffed. "Well, maybe in that case it's time for me to start drinking. Perhaps that way I will be able to forget my biggest mistake", he grumbled and then shook his head. "Giving you my phone number… I still can't believe it", he mumbled.

"I will gladly remind you of it when you forget!" She snickered.

"You know what I hate about that statement?" He asked.

"No", Parker shook her head.

"That you mean it and will be true to your word", he said and terminated the call.

Parker grinned. "You can count on that one", she said into the dial tone.

To be continued…

And? Was it worth the wait? Tell me!


	4. Calling to get help

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: Ok, people. This new part is finally up. Sorry, I didn't get it done any earlier but I have good news for you! This will eventually morph into a longer story. I just had a major inspiration and I will go along with it (I changed the original idea a bit). This one will be moving alongside from "To End The Evil" but I'm not sure if I will be able to post weekly. But you will get your story!

Thanks goes to:

Grace: Yes, I can imagine that you are gnawing on your nails for the next chapter. So I won't keep you from it any longer. Have fun and tell me what you think.

gemini006007: Yeah, sweet, sweet revenge. It will be changing the direction as of now though. Thanks for the review and now have fun with this part.

Sara: Glad you liked it!!! Hope this update is soon enough! Thanks for your review and now enjoy. 

No one else??? Come on people, give me feedback, please!

~~~~~~~

The Call Part 4

Calling to get help

„That's it, Parker. That's the final straw. I'm so very damn tired of your calls", Jarod barked angrily.

"Jarod", Parker interrupted.

"No, Parker. That's it. I've had enough!" He growled.

"Jarod", Parker once again tried to get his attention but failed to do so.

"That's the last time you will be able to reach me under this number. I'm gonna get a new cell phone and this time I will not make the same mistake again. You won't get the new number", he went on.

"Jarod", Parker practically whined but Jarod just rambled on without so much noticing her words.

"At first I was just irritated and annoyed at your calls and I thought that you would play that game for a while but now I'm not annoyed but deeply infuriated that you still call everyday just to torment you. I'm sick of it and so tomorrow I will get myself a new telephone…", Jarod kept on taking his anger and frustration out on her.

"Jarod, please. I need your help", Parker tried to get through to him again.

"I don't know where the idea to give you my number came from. It must have been a very…", he broke off. "What did you say?"

Parker breathed deeply. "I need your help", she admitted again.

The pretender frowned and didn't say anything.

"Jarod? You still there?" He didn't reply but she could hear him breathing at the other end of the line. "I know that I deserve every single word you just threw at me. Hell, I deserve even more and I know you must be pissed off. You are right and I can understand that I'm the last person you would want to help right now but… please, I really need your help", she pleaded, tears stinging in her eyes.

Jarod thought for a short moment. He would help her. There was no question about that. There was nothing she could do that would piss him off enough so that he would turn his back on her.

"Ok, Parker. What is it?" He finally asked.

Parker sighed and closed her eyes in gratitude. "Thank you, Jarod. Thank you", she whispered.

"Don't thank me. I haven't done a thing up to now", he said.

"Yes, you did. You didn't end the call and turned away", she said.

"I would never turn away from you when you need help", now Jarod sighed. "That's why I gave you that number in the first place!"

"I'm sorry I misused it so badly", she admitted.

"Yeah, ok. Forget it. You better tell me what all this is about", he brought her back to the theme.

"Right, so here it goes. Today Broots found some files for me in the mainframe. It was from Raines and Lyle", she started.

Jarod closed his eyes briefly, wondering what was about to come now.

"It was about my brother. They… they", she swallowed hard. "They want to dispose of him. Obviously he isn't needed anymore so they want to end his life", she rushed to get it out.

On the other side of the line, Jarod gasped at the story.   
  
Master Parker was just barely two years old. How could any person possibly be so cruel, cold-hearted and disrespectful against life itself, to order a tiny boy killed. 

He clenched his jaw. "When?" He gritted through the clenched teeth.

"Tomorrow night", Parker answered.

"Damn they are quick!" Jarod swore softly.

"Yeah", she huffed.

"I need some more information. Where is he held, possibly what type of security is around him. If you don't know about that, get me his location and I will have to find out about it alone", Jarod said, while already packing his few belongings together. It seemed as if he was once again returning to Blue Cove to walk into the lions den, into the very building he had sworn never to set a foot into again.

Well, resolutions were there to be broken. It wasn't as if he hadn't done so in the past.

"So you will help me?" Parker gasped.

Jarod briefly halted in his motions. "Of course", he said.

"Without questioning me or my motives?" She asked dumbfounded.

Jarod had again resumed packing. "Parker, I don't need to question your motives. I trust your word. Your call is everything I need. You wouldn't have called if you weren't in trouble. If given the chance, you would have gotten the boy out without my help but obviously you couldn't. So I don't have to question you", he explained.

Parker drew in a shaky breath, nearly overwhelmed by the trust Jarod placed in her. She was his enemy god damnit. But nonetheless, he trusted her without even blinking. "Thank you", she breathed.

"We already had that. Don't thank me now", he smiled. "So can you get me his location and other things I need?"

"Yes, I can", she nodded.

"Get everything packed into an email and send it to me. Wait, I'll give you the address…"

The conversation went on for some more minutes before Jarod hung up and put his last belongings into the duffle bag and headed out the door.

He was on his way to the east coast again.

To be continued…


	5. Walking into lion’s den

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: Wow. So many reviews for one chapter! That's so great. Due to the many reviews, I decided to speed this up a bit and get you a new chapter far earlier than I had planned to do. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you will tell me what you think about this chapter as well!!!

Thanks first:

gemini006007: Yep, fun is over, now the real story starts! Thanks for the review and now enjoy this chapter.

Mfkngst: Well, thank you for these compliments. It's always great to hear that the work is appreciated (especially the passage that you think I have a good way to work with words is great to hear when you are no native speaker). Thanks for that!!! I'm also very glad that you like the story so far. Thanks that you took the time to review not only the last part but also two more in between! Thanks and now go on reading and have fun with this part.

Grace: Thanks for the compliments. Glad you are obviously enjoying the story. Hope this update was fast enough *grins*. Thanks for the feedback and now go on reading.

Ann: He wouldn't hang up on her, now would he?!?! Won't keep you from seeing what happens next any longer. Thanks for the review and have fun with this chapter.

Katherine: These and other questions will be answered somewhere in the story… maybe *grins*. Thanks for the review and now enjoy part 5.

Sango2: Yeah, I'm already coming with the update. Hope it was fast enough *smile*. Thanks for your review and now… enjoy.

Leochick: Well, it's not like I didn't think about letting Jarod turn away but it never really was an option *shrugs*. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter.

~~~~~~~

The Call Part 5

Walking into lion's den

He silently entered the vent system on sublevel 21. He had slowly made his way through the Centre's air vents. His journey had been undetected so far.

After receiving Parker's call he had immediately left the west coast where he had been working on a pretend as a lawyer defending an innocent man.

Luckily he had finished the pretend that day. He hadn't planned on leaving the city that fast but Parker had taken away his indecision.

He had hurried over to the east coast where he holed up close to Blue Cove. Some years ago, he had bought a small apartment under a false name. He had often used it when he was close to the Centre again. Either when leaving a gift for Parker or just to get away from the Centre's clutches for some time.

This close to Blue Cove was the last place they would have suspected him to be so he had always been relatively safe here.

Today had been spent with preparing everything for his mission; studying the maps once more – even though he already knew the Centre as good as the back of his own hand – and studying the security measures and so on.

He could move within the Centre without closed eyes by now. 

Years of creeping through the air vents together with Parker and Angelo in their youth also helped a great deal.

Apropos Angelo; Jarod wondered slightly why the emphat had yet to make his appearance. Normally when Jarod ventured into the Centre, his old friend would turn up somewhere in the first sublevel's air vents next to him. Angelo would then lead Jarod further into the Centre.   
  
It wasn't really a case of leading the pretender through the maze of tunnels, Jarod was capable of doing so alone, but rather a form of keeping up the old friendship. Jarod was always glad to have Angelo close to him during his journeys through the Centre.

Not that the emphat could do much but Jarod was savouring in the feel of the old, sometimes odd friendship towards the man nonetheless.

But even now, when he arrived on SL 22, Angelo didn't turn up. 

Jarod frowned for a short moment but then kept going. Maybe Angelo was with Parker and the team, investigating the latest hints on his whereabouts.

Jarod silently turned left towards where he knew the boy was held. He kept on crawling through the vents towards his destination.

The air vent opening in the boy's room was screwed shut and he wouldn't be able to turn it loose. That much had quickly become clear after studying the information Parker had sent.

Due to that, Jarod had to use the nearest opening to the boy's room. That made his quest slightly more difficult. He had to use one of the vents outside Master Parker's room and then head on towards the room in the corridors. He had to fool the security cameras and get the code for the boy's room.

After getting to the boy's room, he also had to make his way back to the safety of the vents. That requested a good timing so that he wouldn't encounter any of the sweepers patrolling the corridors. 

On his way out he would also have to carry the child in a backpack he had brought with him for that purpose.

Jarod screwed the gate closest to his destination open and then waited before opening the cover to slide out.

He surveyed the corridor through the vent's gate.

When everything was clear, he quietly opened the gate and jumped out, going down in a near crouch. Leaving the vent slightly ajar, not enough to attract attention but enough so that he would get it open from the corridor, he swiftly moved on.

Putting the cameras on a frozen picture with an electronic devise when he approached, he quickly came to the little child's room.

Opening the door wasn't a problem and so he quickly slipped into the room.

The boy looked up at him with big eyes. Jarod approached the small bed, his features softening. 

"Hey, little man. I'm gonna get you out of here now", he murmured softly.

The boy crocked his head and held Jarod's gaze. 

Giving the boy a mild sedative so that he wouldn't get frightened in the backpack wasn't a problem either.

The whole action in the child's room took merely a few minutes, and then Jarod was on his way out again.

Slipping out of the room and making his way towards the vent he had left only minutes ago, Jarod heard soft footsteps in the distance. He listened while moving towards his entrance. It weren't many pairs of foot, not enough to frighten the pretender that anyone had gotten a hunch of his actions. That were most certainly the guards on their round through the sublevel.

Jarod rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Five sweepers were blocking the path towards the vent's opening.

Jarod swallowed. Adrenalin was suddenly searing through his body. While his mind still took in the situation, his instinct took over, screaming at him that he could think later. Now was the time to react and not to think.

Jarod turned on his heel and headed back the corridor he had just come from. Turning another corner before even getting to the boy's room, Jarod speed through the Centre's hallways.

He could hear footsteps behind him. 

This time there were enough of them to frighten him. His only chance now was that he knew the layout of the sublevel without having to think about it.   
  
He raced through corridors, taking turns to the right and then to the left. 

Nonetheless, the sweepers were slowly gaining on him. He was fit but he had a small boy on his back. 

He had to get out of here soon.

Rounding another corner and racing, he quickly thought about the nearest vent entrance. He accelerated once more, knowing that he had to get some more distance between himself and the sweepers to be able to make it into the vent before they had reached him, Jarod took all his strength together.

He was only one more corner from the vent away, when an extra troop of sweepers appeared from another corridor.   
  
Jarod swore and turned again. He was in a half trap now. There was only one more vent at the end of the corridor.

He accelerated again, not knowing where the strength came from, and raced towards the last corner. 

With trembling hands he unscrewed the vents cover and was about to get in when he heard several guns being crocked behind him.

"Turn around, Jarod", a voice ordered.

Jarod closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He knew that he wouldn't get out of here, not without a miracle.

He relaxed his face to appear calm and superior and then slowly turned. 

How he managed not to jump out of his skin he was not quite sure later. 

At least fifteen sweepers were blocking the corridor. Some had their guns levelled at him. In front of the sweepers, Lyle was standing with a smug grin on his face.

"Wanted to go without saying hello?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Jarod didn't reply. He was partially trying to get his breathing under control and keeping back a vicious statement that would bring him nowhere. He settled on saving his breath.

"How very rude of you, don't you think so, too Mr. Cox?" Lyle asked, turning halfway round.

In that moment, some of the sweepers stepped aside, making room for the strange Mr. Cox.

Jarod nearly gasped loudly when he saw who came with Cox.

The brunette stood next to the man, looking at Jarod.

"Yes, very much so", Cox answered Lyle's former question.

Jarod didn't keep track of the paradox conversation around him. Lyle and Cox were speaking to each other as if they just met on a Sunday evening walk, talking about the weather. His mind registered that for possible further use but his attention was elsewhere.

His eyes locked with those of Miss Parker.

"Hands up so we can see them. Don't make any quick moves or you will get a bullet somewhere in your body", Lyle turned back towards the pretender, his tone cooling down some more degrees.

Jarod's gaze snapped back towards the man.

He put up a short fight when the sweepers approached him. For once he was hindered by the bundle on his back and then he knew that he needed to save energy. He wouldn't get out of this corridor as it was and so he just fought for show, saving his energy for the fights to come.

To be continued…

Again, I'm evil. Did I surprise you? I suppose you didn't think the chapter would end like that with Jarod being captured. There are a lot of questions now.

I know that but it's late - after midnight - and I have to get up at seven in the morning so this is all that I can do for you and to be honest, 

The chapter was planned that way

Hehehehehe. Wait for the next one to see what will happen! 

Oh, and don't forget to send reviews.


	6. While he walked into lion’s den

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Wow. Again that many reviews. Seems like I've got you guys hooked grins. Here's the next part. Don't forget to send a review!

Oh, before I forget, due to a little problem on this site, I had to change the signs indicating a change of the scene. It's not these waves but /////// I hope I will be able to change it back into the normal waves in the next few days. But now enjoy!

Thanks go to:

Grace: Yeah, I know that the ending was evil. Parker there when they caught Jarod looks pretty much like a trap, doesn't it? Thanks for the review and have fun with this part.

Nancy: Yeah, it can't get much worse with Lyle and Cox being there. As to Angelo… you'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for the review and enjoy.

gemini006007: Yes, I know you had a bad feeling. You will find out about where Angelo is in this chapter so now go on and have fun. Thanks for the review.

Michelle: Here the next chapter already is! Thanks for your feedback and now go on reading and enjoy.

Leochick: Yeah, I know that this was evil. Here's the next part. Thanks for your review and now have fun with this chapter.

Mfkngst: That's a question of the definition to 'evil' hehehehe. Yes, there are a lot of questions open. I will answer most of them sooner or later. Thanks for the feedback and now enjoy!

///////

The Call Part 6

While he walked into lion's den

By the time Jarod entered the Centre's air vents, Angelo was brought into a cell on SL 26. The sweepers had searched for him on a special order from Mr. Raines.

They had found him near the computer room upon entering the air vent system.

Bringing the man down to one of the lowest sublevels had taken a long time. The emphat had frantically fought against the sweepers. In the end, it had been five sweepers guiding the man down and shoving him into the cell.

Looking around, Angelo had quickly come to realize that he wouldn't be able to get out of the room to meet with his old friend.

The cell was small. There was one single air vent entrance but it was too high for Angelo to get to it. But even if Angelo would be able to reach it, he wouldn't get out of the cell for the vent's gate was screwed shut tightly.

He wouldn't be able to help his friend.

Angelo knew that something was going to happen. He had tried to reach Jarod via email before he came to the Centre but he had obviously been too late. He had lingered close to the computer room to see if there was a reply form his friend. That was where the sweepers had found him.

He leaned against the wall and gliding down, he sat with his back against the cold stone.

"Friend. Danger."

///////

By the time Jarod entered SL-22, Angelo was screaming and banging against the walls of his cell.

He knew that something terrible would happen and he wasn't able to prevent it.   
  
He had sat in his cell for a long time, concentrating on Jarod and his anticipation raising with every passing second.

///////

By the time Jarod was getting the boy out of his prison and encountering the sweepers, Sydney was brought down to his cell.

Angelo was screaming and running from one wall to the other in his little cage.

Sydney had been called from one of the sweepers to get a look on the man.

Upon entering the cell, Angelo was fighting against invisible opponents, all the while screaming: "Friend. Danger, danger, needs help"

Sydney tried to calm the agitated man down, not quite able to fully grasp the situation.

He realized that it might be Jarod, Angelo was referring to. He had spoken about Jarod often as 'friend'.

///////

By the time Jarod was standing with his back against a wall, the open air vent's gate above him but no chance to escape in it, Sydney was starting to get frightened by the force of Angelo's reaction and especially its possible meaning in Jarod's situation and he advanced upon the empath.

When he was about to touch Angelo, the man let out a high pitched squeal of terror.

Angelo backed away from Sydney and lowered himself onto the floor.

His former shouts had lowered to a soft murmur.

"Friend. Danger, danger."

Another two words had joined the first ones, making Sydney shudder. 

"Friend. Danger, danger, hurt, lost"

Sydney closed his eyes briefly, trying to block out the realization that something must have happened to Jarod.

"Angelo, what happened?" He crouched down in front of the man.

Angelo was rocking back and forth with his knees drawn up to his chest, still muttering the disastrous words like a mantra.

"Friend. Danger, danger, hurt, lost. Friend. Danger, danger, hurt, lost. Friend. Danger, danger, hurt, lost. …"

To be continued…


	7. Hell without furniture

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Whew, Angelo's fate affected you all rather deeply as I saw. This chapter moves back to Jarod and if you thought the chap about Angelo was cruel, then I think I have to warn you of this chapter. I changed the rating for it. I don't know if it was necessary but I decided to do it nonetheless (maybe you could give me a hint if you thought it necessary).

Now the thanks:

Mfkngst: Hehehe, it took you some time to find out about that °chuckles deeply°. No, honest. I am not but sometimes the evil part of me takes over °shrugs°. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you will like this one as well. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy.

Nancy: Yep, the situation is grave. Let's see if I'm able to get it solved in the end. Thanks for your constant reviews, Nancy! Now go on reading and have fun.

Michelle: Yes, I know that they are short but remember that this one is walking hand in hand with „To End The Evil" and I'm posting two chapters a week for that story and one fort his. More is not possible at the moment. Anyway, thanks for your review and now enjoy.

gemini006007: I will do everything in my power to prevent Angelo from going crazy. Thanks for your support, Mercy. Now enjoy.

Erikstrulove: Ah, a new face. Well, as for your question: Read and find out, read and find out! °smiles°. Thanks for your review and now go on and have fun with this part!

Sango2: What 'not again'? The cliff hanger? Sorry but I couldn't do anything else in the last chapter (not that 'I' mind   
°grins°). Thanks for your review and now enjoy!

Brandy: Yes, poor Angelo. He had tried everything to help but the Centre wouldn't let him. As you are dying to find out what happens next, I won't keep you from reading any longer. Thanks for your review and now enjoy!

Grace: Thanks for these wonderful compliments. That was just what I needed right now. Only minutes before I got your review my German teacher tried to tell me that I had no talent for writing at all, no matter what and such. This woman just doesn't like me. She's been criticising my style ever since I've got her in class. God, I just hate this woman! But what I've been trying to tell you… thank you for that compliment about my writing style. It's clearly motivating me! I'm glad that you like the story and now I won't keep you from it any longer. Thanks!

#######

The Call Part 7

Hell without furniture

Jarod was huddled in the corner of his cell. He was lying on the floor in a foetal position where he had been dumped before by the sweepers.

The room was bare. No bed or cot or whatsoever. Three walls of the room were just plain stone. The fourth 'wall' was in fact iron metal bars from top to bottom. The door leading out to the corridor was about one and a half meters from there.

There was an air vent opening in Jarod's cell but it was too high for him to get to.

He had lost nearly all sense of time.

In fact time didn't really matter in the Centre. It wasn't important if it was day or night. No daylight ever made its way down into the deepest bowls of the Centre where he was sure was his current location.

Though he didn't know for certain, Jarod supposed that it must have been two or three days since his capture.

Two or three days, in which Lyle had been extremely pleased with himself. Luckily, Jarod had yet to have an encounter with Raines or Cox.

Though Lyle was a dangerous man, Jarod preferred him to Cox or Raines but he was also sure that he would have an encounter with either one or both of them in the end.

He could only hope that it would be scheduled for a time when he planned on being as far away from the Centre as possible.

Jarod knew that he had to get out of the Centre soon before he was too weak to get away.

He had already lost weight and the extra 'attention' he got from the sweepers during or after every 'interrogation' wasn't helping any matters.

Jarod lay still, trying to forget his uncomfortable position on the concrete floor. He didn't make an effort to move a muscle for he knew that it would send a new, hot wave of pain and nausea through his body.

He just lay still, with his eyes closed; trying to save all energy he knew he would need sooner or later but preferably sooner.

The sooner the better.

He heard the outer door of his prison hiss open.

"Time for a new round, lab rat. Rise and shine", Lyle's voice purred from the door.

Jarod didn't react. He remained in his position. It wouldn't matter if he moved or not. The sweepers would drag him out of the room nonetheless, so he could just spare the effort. No need to waste energy for that.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later, two sweepers guided him out of his cell and towards the room he had come to dread.

He kept his fear down though because he didn't want to give away to Lyle how he was feeling. It would only be used against him if they knew it.

Only minutes later, Jarod was strapped into a chair.

Lyle stood in front of him, a pleased grin on his face.

"Well, Jarod. We can do this the hard way or…", Lyle started, only to be interrupted by Jarod.

"Yeah", Jarod huffed. "We've been there before. You can skip that part."

Lyle lashed out at him. Jarod's head snapped to his side and he briefly closed his eyes.

The blow had hurt despite the fact that he had seen it coming and already turned his head to diminish its force.

"Ok, since you decided to do this the hard way,…", Lyle grinned. His normally greyish brown eyes were curiously auburn, as if he were drunk: but he was plainly sober.

This, Jarod realized, was not funny. Of course he hadn't thought it to get funny. Lyle was dangerous, even more so when he was provoked.

The odd shine in his eyes didn't mean anything good at all. Lyle was enjoying this and each and every word Jarod would say now would trigger a new blow. Jarod braced himself for what he knew was to come.

Lyle advanced. "Where are the DSA's?"

"Somewhere you won't get to them", Jarod said evenly.

Lyle's hand lashed out across the side he had hit before. He was smiling slightly. Enjoying himself.

Which was more than could be said for Jarod.

"Ok", Lyle drawled. "Then where is the Major?"

"Don't know", Jarod answered truthfully. He hadn't seen his father in a long time. Last he had seen him was when they parted to free Ethan and Zoe. They had lost contact again.

Though Lyle most certainly knew that Jarod was telling the truth, he lashed out again just as Jarod had predicted.

"Gemini?"

"No idea", Jarod drawled.

Lyle struck him again. Jarod could feel the flesh of his lip cracking.

Having, so to speak, tasted blood, Lyle suddenly took hold of Jarod, pushed him back in his chair, and slapped him twice in the face, forehand and backhand. Still smiling.

The metallic taste of blood was spreading through Jarod's mouth.

His hands bound firmly onto the chair, he had no measure to defend himself if only protect his head or face. Jarod didn't move but let Lyle have his way.

He already knew that the psycho had more in store for him and that by the time he would be returned to his cell, there was more than a split lip.

Sure enough, the sweepers took over after a while and Lyle left the room.

He had once again not gotten what he had come for.

Information and seeing Jarod crack.

To be continued…

Author's Note II: Told you it would be cruel. Sorry!


	8. A visitor

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Hi everyone. I just had my last 'real' school day yesterday and so I am a bit enthusiastic. I will have several days where I have to show up at school including my oral exam in English but the 'daily routine' is gone now. Due to that I decided to give you a new chapter now. So enjoy it and send me feedback.

Thanks to:

gemini006007: Yeah, doesn't look good at all. Let's see if and when he will be able to get out. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy reading the next chapter.

Mfkngst: Well, thank you for the compliments. It's great to hear that you liked the chapter. About Miss Parker… wait and see. Thanks for the review and now have fun.

Grace: Thanks again for those compliments. It's good to hear such things! Well, as to what will happen to Jarod, Parker and the baby… you'll have to read on.

Earthdrago: Ha, was that a threat??? #grins# Yeah, well. Sometimes it pays out to start only later with reading a story. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and here's the update you requested so nicely :-).

Brandy: Parker? Yeah, where is she? Read on and find out #gins#. Thanks for the wonderful compliments and now enjoy.

Leochick: You want to know what Miss Parker's story is? Well, I'll tell you… more or less. Thank you for the review and now enjoy the next chapter.

#######

The Call Part 8

A visitor

Jarod lay on his side on the floor of his cell. Approximately two more days had passed.

He had lost a great deal of weight. Cuts and bruises were decorating his torso, legs and face. Several ribs were either bruised or broken. Apart from his trousers he didn't wear anything else.

The shirt had been torn and had yet to be replaced by Centre standard clothes. But the trousers he wore were still his own.

He wondered why the Centre hadn't replaced them but he mused it had been because they didn't think it important.

What they didn't know was that it 'was' important for Jarod.

Somehow keeping something from his life in the outside world in his possession helped him to endure everything; the torture, the pain and the humiliation. 

Through the trousers he kept his grasp on the real world and they made his resolution to escape all the more rigid.

The doors to his cell opened.

Jarod looked up after a few seconds when none of Lyle's snide comments beamed through the room.

His gaze locked with that of a tall brunette. Jarod crocked his head to his side, anger welling up in his every fibre.

"Miss Parker", he drawled. "What do I own the pleasure?"

She stayed silent. Jarod slowly got up from his lying position, not wanting to talk to her while being in an inferior position. He worked on getting up, suppressing a few moans that threatened to erupt upon the movements.

When he finally stood, Parker let her gaze sweep over his bruised and battered body.

"Satisfied with what you see?" He sneered and walked up to the bars to stand in front of her. Suppressing a limp, the attention of the sweepers had left him with, he moved to the iron bars that were holding them apart, with his head held high, clearly showing that he would not give in.

„I'm sorry, Jarod", Parker finally sighed when he was standing in front of her. She looked down, evading eye contact.

"No", he shook his head, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Jarod", she tried to start.

"No, Parker", Jarod forcefully grasped the bars just next to her head, making her flinch and take a step back.

"You know what?" Jarod asked and then paused to give her time to react - she didn't.

"I curse the day I gave you that number… I curse the day I was stupid enough to think that you might use it well… and look where it brought me", he looked around angrily while speaking his cruel words.

Parker followed his gaze and swallowed. Jarod turned back to her sharply.

"I trusted you. And that's the biggest mistake I ever made. It's even worse than the mistake I made by giving you my number", Jarod said and turned on his heel to move over to the wall farthest away from the entrance, to the spot where he had been lying before she came. Standing in an upright position was quickly drawing strength out of his body.

"Jarod", Parker called, nearly pleading.

"No Parker. Go. Just…", he angrily started but then his voice dropped to barely a murmur. "…leave me alone." He shook his head, still facing away from her. His chin dropped to his chest and he had to fight hard against the tears that were threatening to fall. He was too tired to suppress his limp any longer when he walked further away - so he didn't.

"I'm sorry it ended that way", she said.

Jarod swivelled around again, ignoring the wave of dizziness that resulted out of his move.

"It was your choice… not mine", he snarled, his voice dripping with venom. He turned away again, slower than he had before.

"No, it wasn't", Parker whispered.

Jarod shuffled the remaining steps to the wall where he slowly slid down so that he ended up sitting on bare floor once more. He closed his eyes again.

Shortly after that, he heard the cell door close.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Ok, ok. I know that was short but I wanted to leave it at that. This chapter has to stand for itself. The contents of the next chapter wouldn't have fitted into this one. You will know what I mean once you get the next chapter. I would have made one chapter out of the two if it had fitted. But it didn't. So you will have to wait for the next chapter to come up. Because I know that this chapter was short, I will bring the next part up on Tuesday or Wednesday.

Please leave a review!


	9. Breaking free

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks to:

gemini006007: I totally agree with you. Jarod is confused and broken at the revelation that his friend is part of this. We will have to see how things will go on from here. Thank you for the review Mercy and now go on reading.

Grace: Glad you liked it that much. Thanks for the compliments - and for reviewing of course. Won't keep you from reading further any longer. Thanks again and enjoy.

Brandy: Thanks for the compliments. I'm really glad that you liked the last part. You will get to know what Parker had wanted to tell him eventually but if they are escaping together? Read and find out. Thanks for reviewing and now have fun.

Mfkngst: Are you sure that I will take the story into that direction? #grins# Well, we'll see. Thanks for the wonderful review and now enjoy the next part of the story.

#######

The Call Part 9

Breaking free

God was he tired. Jarod knew that he was quickly coming to his strength's limits but that didn't matter. He ignored the signs his body sent. He couldn't afford to listen to him, not if he wanted to stay alive and get out of the Centre which, for him, was one and the same aim.

Panting heavily, he crawled out of the manhole and quickly shut the cover over it.

He swiftly observed the area and started running without hesitating.

His looking around was only his instincts telling him to look out but in fact he knew that it didn't matter if there were sweepers or not.

There was no going back now.

He half limped half ran over the clearing towards the woods where he had left his car,… what? Six days ago?

He didn't know and at the moment it didn't matter.

Jarod kept going despite the pain that shot through his body. His chest felt as if he was breathing fire and the rational side of his brain told him that it was coming from the bruised or broken ribs.

The rational side of his brain also told him to rest or he would be in danger of damaging his body further.

His instinct told him that he could rest later and that his body would be damaged further if the Centre got their hands on him now.

The rational side of his brain lost.

He ran.

Behind him, he could hear the sirens of the Centre blaring and there were also shouts form the sweepers and barking dogs.

It didn't matter. His only goal was to get to his car and to reach that, he had to go on running till he either got to it or dropped dead from exhaustion or pain or whatever.

He could worry about that once it got that far.

Knowing the area as well as he did, he dodged several trees and still kept a fairly straight line to where he knew his car would be standing.

If it was still standing there and had not been found by the Centre by now. He had hidden it well but…

Jarod determinedly concentrated back on running and getting to his destination.

He finally broke through the last group of trees that separated him from his car.

He could hear the sweepers behind him, gaining on him.

And there it was, still standing where he had left it several days ago.

Breathing a sigh of relief and fumbling to get the key out of its hiding place nearby the car, he then made his way to the vehicle and quickly climbed in.

Before he had even shut the door, he gunned the engine and only a heartbeat later, he shoved the gas pedal to the floor.

Just then, a group of sweepers broke through the last row of trees.

They were swiftly levelling their guns and firing but the car was already too far away.

Jarod had parked the car on a small path and had to drive the first few meters to get out of the wood and onto a real street.

The muddy earth beneath the tires made his escape difficult and Jarod fought hard to control the car on the slippery soil of the wood road.

Fishtailing onto the road, he accelerated the moment the tires gripped properly and sped away.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Ok, this was just as short as the last one and I formally apologize for that. I could have stretched it but it would have diminished the action. So I didn't. You will have to live with it. There will be longer chapters to come in the future. Promise!

Update will be next Tuesday at the earliest.


	10. Reactions

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks to:

Winnievbt: Thanks for the compliments! I can't promise anything for the relationship between J and MP right now. You will have to wait and see how things develop. Thank you for the review and now enjoy the new chapter.

Mfkngst: I'm glad that you agree! Thanks for the review and now go on reading and have fun.

gemini006007: Thanks for the compliments and now enjoy the new chapter.

Grace: Hope you survived the waiting! Hey, you don't have to apologize for only sending positive reviews… I can live with them (chuckles). Oh, and don't worry about my stopping writing… it's not gonna happen anytime soon. I still have a lot of ideas for new stories. I fear you are stuck with me (chuckles again). Well, thanks for your review and now go on reading and enjoy.

Brandy: I'm really glad that you like it that much! I can understand that you don't like that the trust is gone and that they aren't talking but… how can one make such a thing ok? Maybe there is a way… maybe. Thanks for reviewing and now have fun with the new chapter.

#######

The Call Part 10

Reactions

Jarod let himself into his apartment and limped over to the bed.

Though he partly feared to stay that close to the Centre, he knew that they wouldn't find him here. They couldn't.

They had no way of connecting this apartment to him.

Additional to that he was too tired to drive. He would probably drift of to sleep. In a worst case scenario, he would cause an accident and either wake up in the Centre or not at all, which he would prefer upon waking up in the Centre.

Either way, driving was no idea with a positive outcome.

The Centre wouldn't think him to stick close. They didn't know that he had a house here to hole up in.

They would search the highways and every street they would think possible as an escape route.

So Jarod settled on staying in this apartment and let the Centre be the Centre.

He stumbled to the bed and sat down heavily.

The fire in his chest had abated somewhat during the drive but now the rest of his body was screaming his anger over this hasty escape at him.

It seemed as if every fibre in his body was communicating its displeasure at the same time.

The result was no system overload but an all consuming pain.

Jarod laid down, ignoring the pain for he had no strength left to shuffle over to the bathroom where he kept the medicine.

In a matter on minutes he was drifting of to sleep despite the pain.

°°°°°°°

Parker walked briskly into Sydney's office. She had deep circles under her eyes.

The moment she entered, Sydney looked up from his reading and quietly observed the state she was in.

"You ok, Parker?"

"Yes,… no", she huffed.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" He asked, concern showing in his voice.

Parker just shook her head. "Was Broots able to get his location?" She asked.

Sydney shook his head no and Parker huffed.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about that", she frowned.

"There is nothing else I can do. I've been climbing walls at home", Sydney shrugged.

Before Parker could say anything else, they were interrupted. Lyle was stalking through the door.

"Here you are, sis. Dad wants to see us in his office", Lyle said.

Parker looked at him, annoyed but when she met his gaze, she nearly frowned.

His usual smug and knowing-it-all attitude was gone, replaced by… worry.

Parker straightened. "You heard him, Syd. See you later", she got up and walked out of the psychiatrist's office without waiting for Lyle.

Her brother didn't linger around but just turned on his heel and went after his sister.

Sydney sighed.

°°°°°°°

When he woke up again, daylight was streaming through the open curtains.

Jarod blinked and then started to sit up, only to raise protests form his muscles. Groaning, he let himself fall back into the soft mattress.

Only now was he really starting to wake up and everything came back to his mind.

For once he had slept peacefully and without any nightmares. He had been too tired and exhausted to wake up screaming from pictures in his head.

He sighed for he knew that this was going to change as soon his body had healed far enough to make room for his mind to take over.

And during the last few days he had gathered some more stuff that could easily be integrated into his dreams. He breathed somewhat angrily and shook his head.

After a few more minutes, when his muscles had settled down again, he tried to sit up once more. Just as they had last time, his muscles presented him with a whole orchestra of pain-shouts.

Jarod grimaced but sat up nonetheless. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy.

Concussion. His brain screamed at him.

Jarod breathed deeply only to be confronted with yet another salve of pain, this time coming from his lungs.

"Damit. Is there any muscle or fibre in my body that is not hurting?" He swore softly.

Getting up from the bed, he was encountering another problem. It took him several attempts to make it as far as standing next to the bed and 'standing steadily' was not a metaphor that would spring to his mind as an association.

Swaying, he slowly made his way over to the bath, his sore and bruised muscles protesting all the way.

A hot bath, some new clothes and a whole bottle of painkillers was all he wanted for now.

°°°°°°°

Parker walked back into Sydney's office, still dazed.

Sydney looked worriedly at her when she didn't reply anything after he had called her three times.

"Parker?" Sydney called her once again, touching her shoulder lightly.

She blinked and shook out of her trancelike state.

"Syd?"

"Yeah, Parker. I've been calling your name for about five minutes now but you wouldn't react. What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"He escaped", she whispered softly.

"He what?" Sydney asked, taken aback by her statement.

"He escaped", Parker said again, this time a bit more forcefully. She looked up at Sydney with tears glistering in her eyes.

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Good, bad, strange,…? Tell me!


	11. Reactions II

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks to:

Grace: Glad that you like it again. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy the next chapter.

gemini006007: "Hope he stays that way for a while"… yeah, me too. I will do my best. #grins#. And if he's ever going to trust Parker again… who knows (apart from me #evil smile#). Thanks for the review and now have fun with chapter 11.

Sango2: Of course I will continue! Happy tears… #ponders this for a moment#. Maybe but I won't tell you right now. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy the next part.

Mfkngst: I'm glad that you like the story so far. Thanks for the review and now read on and enjoy!

Earthdrago: Hah, was that an insult #raises an eyebrow#? I don't know how to make a chapter without a cliff hanger… maybe I don't, maybe I do but honestly… I think it's more fun this way; for me anyway #hehehehehe#. But thanks for your review nonetheless and now enjoy the next chapter.

#######

The Call Part 11

Reactions II

Jarod grimaced at the sight that presented itself in the mirror.

His upper torso was a mass of scratches, cuts and bruises. Some of the bruises were still bright blue but others were starting to heal, leaving a spectrum from violet to orange under his skin.

His face was no different to his torso.

A long bruise was running on the one side. His left eye was nearly swollen shut from where he had caught himself a blow from one of the sweepers yesterday. His brow and lip were split but already starting to heal.

Jarod looked over to the tub and saw that it was nearly full. He stumbled over to it and turned out the tap.

Getting out of his trousers was more difficult that it was on a normal day but he finally managed it.

A soft groan escaped his lips when he lowered himself into the hot water. The nerves of his skin were springing to life upon coming into contact with the water.

Lying back, Jarod tried to relax into the feel of water on his skin.

°°°°°°°

"When?" Sydney asked.

"Last night", Parker replied.

"There is a God", Sydney sighed.

Parker closed her eyes.

"I'm glad that he made it. I was starting to doubt it when we came across the security measures", Sydney said.

Parker nodded.

"I wasn't sure anymore if he would make it out of here. After we searched for what seemed like an eternity to get a glimpse of him and couldn't even find his location, I was really starting to doubt", he admitted.

"Me too", Parker sighed softly.

"I mean, they changed his location after you saw him and you were only able to see him because Lyle and Raines gave their permission", Sydney stated.

"I know, Syd. They used me. They only agreed to the meeting because they knew it would upset Jarod after what he thought I had done", she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

°°°°°°°

After nearly having dozed off in the tub, Jarod got out of his bath.

He felt more like a human being again after soaking in the water for nearly three quarters of an hour.

The bath had transformed his bruised body into a cleaner mess than it had been before. The blood layer had started to peel of from some of the wounds.

Jarod looked into the mirror again.

The sight hadn't really changed. The only thing that was different was that he didn't feel filthy any longer.

He shrugged, deciding that it clearly 'was' a change for the better.

Opening the cabinet, he rummaged through the medications he kept there and quickly found what he was looking for.

He had wanted to take the painkillers before taking his bath but somewhere along the lines that thought had slipped away despite his protesting muscles and he had only remembered it when he was already lying in the water.

Jarod had decided against getting up again to take the medicine, finding that he would have to wait until after the bath.

So now he finally gulped down three pills of painkillers and then took a sip from out of the tap.

He then carefully tended some of the wounds.

After what seemed like and eternity and a great pile of plaster and bandages later, Jarod shuffled back into the bedroom.

Taking out some new clothes, it took him another eternity to get them on.

He went to sit down on the bed just to rest for a minute and ended up lying down and dozing off again.

To be continued…


	12. Decisions

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: People, here is a new chapter.I hope that you like it. Please send me feedback and tell me what you think!

Thanks again:

Grace: Thank you for the compliments. Let me tell you that you won't like the direction I will take the story to. But thanks anyway for the review and now enjoy the next chapter.

gemino006007: I bet you wish they were longer. I wish that myself but I just can't convince my muse. So you and I will both have to live with that, don't we? Hope you will like the story nonetheless and thanks for the review.

Mfkngst: Yeah, I know that you were just waiting for me to say that Parker didn't betray him. Anyway, I should write more if you like the story more with each chapter. Thanks for the review and now enjoy the new chapter.

Sango2: Thanks and now enjoy the new chapter.

#######

The Call Part 12

Decisions

Hands were clawing at his feet dragging him slowly into the cold, wet abyss beyond.

He struggled and kicked at them but to no avail. They stopped for some seconds but advanced on him time and time again.

Jarod shot up, panting. He frantically looked around.

He breathed deeply when he recognized his surroundings. The dream still fresh in his mind, he shook his head sadly when he realized what had made it so real.

The tide was coming in and slowly starting to flow around his feet and licking at his ankles.

He had obviously again dozed of while sitting on the beach in Canada.

After staying in the apartment near Blue Cove, he had finally made his way up here to the east coast of Canada three days ago.

He had felt slightly claustrophobic and uneasy staying around Blue Cove longer than necessary and so he had left after giving his body four days to heal.

Seven days ago he had fled from the Centre. The wounds on his body had healed a great deal. There would be some scars but then again that was nothing new.

As much as his physical wounds had healed, the ones in his mind had worsened.

The last night he had spent near Blue Cove had been gruesome and so his resolve to leave the area had hardened. Jarod had hoped that by putting some distance between himself and the Centre, he could also put his mind at rest.

His hopes had scattered the moment he had closed his eyes after arriving in Canada.

Real sleep had been a near impossible thing since then.

The episode that had taken place only minutes ago was one more proof of that.

It was bright day, the sun was shining and the ocean that had always had a calming influence on him surrounded him.

And yet another nightmare had appeared from the depth of his consciousness.

Jarod sighed.

The Centre had yet again managed to pile some more frightening episodes in his mind for further use in his dreams.

The Centre had yet again betrayed him. That was nothing new.

What was new though was that the one person he had thought he could trust had betrayed him. Though they had had their difficulties due to the roles they played in the Centre's game of chess, Jarod had always felt close to her.

He had always thought that when push came to shove she would remember their friendship and forget their roles.

Jarod shook his head and cursed himself.

Hadn't she shown often enough that he was wrong with his evaluation?

Time and time again she had pushed him away, hurt him purposely and refused to trust him.

Why was he so hell-bent on the idea that 'he' could trust 'her'? She was his enemy god damn it.

And she was obviously equally hell-bent to prove him that she didn't bring help but harm to him.

She had done it before.

In the limousine on the airport.

'But that had been because her father and brother and Raines were there', his mind argued.

But nonetheless she had turned away from him, turned him down flat with his plea for help.

All in once, she showed him exactly what she would do if he gave her the chance to do so again… she would betray him.

And her betrayal hurt more than anything else. And the thought that she would do it again if he gave her the opportunity hurt even worse.

If he gave her the opportunity…

Jarod sighed again.

He had spent the last few days pondering what he wanted to do. He could resume his game with the Centre or he could stop it. He could just drop of the face of the earth.

Jarod knew that he had always had the measures to do so but up to now, too much had held him back from doing so.

He had clung to his past with an iron force that was beyond his understanding now.

Why had he been so determined to keep up the connection with the Centre?

He had convinced himself at first that it was for fun. Yes, it was kind of funny and interesting to play with the Centre, to rub under their noses that they had lost him and that he wouldn't come back.

Soon, it had started to become clear that this was not the real reason.

Next he had tried to convince himself that it was because of the material the Centre held over him. They knew who he was and who his parents were. With their help was he able to put his family back together.

Only that this wasn't the case either.

True, the Centre held a lot of information about him but he could access it also without keeping in touch with the persons from his past.

Hacking into the Centre's mainframe was no difficult for the pretender.

So that wasn't the real reason either.

He had refused to acknowledge the real reason why he kept in touch with them for a long time. When he finally did, it had been a grave insight.

Trying to base his still standing connection to the Centre on Sydney had been the last and futile try to close his eyes from the truth.

The real reason was Miss Parker; was and ever had been.

He had tried to get her to open up to him, tried to find the friend he had once had in her.

And he had failed…

Jarod shook his head. He had so often overseen the betrayals she had made, looked away and put them aside as effects of her father's training that could be undone if he was only patient enough.

But this time he couldn't oversee the betrayal anymore.

It ran too deep and was too painful.

She had been present when the sweepers had cuffed him. She had constructed that trap for him.

By now he was sure that there never was a contract on Master Parker's life. And if there was, she had constructed it.

She had purposefully led him into a trap and she had been there to see it snap shut.

And he had stepped right into it; because he had trusted her, because he hadn't thought that she would betray him.

Jarod's anger slowly turned into resolution.

She had taken one step too many over the line.

It was finally time to cut his losses and end his game of seek and hide with the Centre.

They could only bring more harm over him if he continued it and he didn't want to renew his impressions from within that building again, at least not anytime soon, if ever.

It was time to disappear and cut his remaining connections.

Jarod breathed and drew his cell phone out of his jacket.

Snapping it open, he started dialling, intending to make his last call to any of his pursuers – ever.

To be continued…

Yes, earthdrago: It's another cliff hanger. And I make them especially to annoy you now. Hehehehehehehe. I know that I'm evil but hey, you depend on me. 'You' want to read further and so… you'll have to live with my writing style! Yepppie, you are at my mercy… what, you are 'not' because it's you who reviews? Damn… ok, #falls to her knees# "I'm sorry, that I always have to do these cliff hangers. Please, please, send me a review and tell me if you like the chapter nonetheless. Please!" #grins broadly#


	13. Quitting the game

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: People, I'm in a real good mood today. As some of you might have read in the last chapter from "To End The Evil" I had my final oral exam in English today. It was REALLY good!!! I'm more than please with the outcome. In this context, I would also like to thank all of you again. I don't think I would have made the exam that good without writing these fanfics and without your reviews (for a not-native-speaker, English as an oral exam is not always that easy!). So to show you my gratitude, I decided to put a new chapter from "The Call" already up even if the last chapter is barely up for two days. Thanks for all of your support. You are really great!

Thanks goes to:

Mfkngst: I'm really glad that you like the story that much. Though I'm not living on the coast, I always love being there when I get the chance to do so. I just think that it's the same for Jarod. Well, about the confrontation… you better read on. Thanks again for reviewing and now enjoy.

Emma2322: I always love second chances but if they are getting one this time… everything is open. Thank you for the review and now have fun with the new chapter.

Grace: Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad that you like the story even though it's not heading where you would have liked to have it. As for the last conversation with the Centre, you will get it now. Thank you for reviewing and now enjoy.

Sango2: I'm happy that you liked the last chapter and that I obviously the dynamics right for you to grasp. I got your winks but I'm not certain if I will get to make them real. How about we find out together in due time? Thank you for the review and now enjoy.

Parker's Pretender: Wow, some of your ideas wound definitely be revenge but revenge is not what I have in mind for them in this story. I hope that you will like the story nonetheless. Thank you for reviewing and now read on and enjoy.

gemini006007: Yeah, you are right. Jarod had more than his fair share to take. I'm also glad that you like where this is heading. Thank you for reviewing and now enjoy the next chapter.

Joy: It's 'not' nice? #sits back to ponder that#. Damn! But it is SO much fun! I hope you can forgive me. Thank you fro the review and now have fun with chapter 13.

QueenTrione: No, I think up to now you never mentioned this story but I'm glad you did now! The next chapter isn't only coming up soon but it's coming up right now! Thanks again for reviewing and now enjoy!

#######

The Call Part 13

Quitting the game

„This is Sydney", the old psychiatrist answered the phone.

There was silence.

"Hello?" Sydney called once more, looking up from his reading and concentrating on the would-be conversation.

"Hello Sydney", Jarod finally acknowledged his presence.

"Jarod", Sydney breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God you are ok."

"Sydney, I called to say goodbye", Jarod said calmly.

"What?" Sydney asked incredulously and straightened further in his comfortable leather chair.

"I called to say goodbye", Jarod repeated patiently.

"I know what you said but… why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jarod snorted. "The Centre got me one too many times. I'm sick of it, Sydney; sick of being a target. I'm on the run every waking hour of my life", he paused momentarily, "and every sleeping hour is another life on the run altogether. I can't go on like this. I can't and I won't!" Jarod stated and his words sent an icy shower over the psychiatrists back.

"Did you find your family?" Sydney asked quietly.

"No, I didn't and I don't know if I will ever be able to find them. But you know what?" Jarod paused again. "I don't really care anymore. I don't care anymore if I know who I am or who my parents are, as long as I am free", he said dejectedly. "The Centre finally reached their goal. I don't care anymore what happens."

"Jarod, that's not true", Sydney started but was interrupted by Jarod.

"That's not important anymore."

"But…", Sydney started again.

"No Sydney. I won't argue about that one. Its over! I'm just calling to tell you that I am ok and that you won't hear from me again", there was another pause and Jarod breathed deeply. "Don't worry about me, Sydney. Take care of you", he said his final goodbye.

Sydney sensed that his former protégé was about to end the connection. "Jarod", he called loudly, hoping that he was not too late.

"Yeah, Sydney?"

"What about Miss Parker?" Sydney posed another question to his former protégé.

"What about her?" Jarod asked, an icy tone creeping into his voice.

"What will you tell her when you call her?"

"Who says that I will call her?" Jarod snapped harshly.

Sydney was taken aback by that. "But…"

"What good would it bring if I called her? She made her point quite clear, don't you think?" Jarod growled, his eyes flashing with anger even if his old mentor couldn't see that.

Sydney could hear the anger and hurt in Jarod's voice. "Maybe it didn't get quite clear", he cautioned. "Maybe it wasn't meant that way."

"Ha", Jarod snorted and shook his head. "What of that wasn't clear? She put up a trap for me to step in and I stepped right into it. I won't make that mistake again."

"No but you are making another mistake", Sydney said but he was cut short by Jarod before he could go further into the theme.

"No, I think that I'm doing the right thing. I'm protecting my life at last. It ends right here and now", Jarod said with finality.

"No, Jarod…", Sydney was again interrupted by the younger man.

"Take care of yourself Sydney. I love you", with that, Jarod terminated the connection.

Sydney looked at the phone in his hand, dumbfounded. So that was how it ended.

He had always wondered what could make Jarod turn his back on the Centre and his past.

Obviously he had his answer now. Betrayal from the one person Jarod had thought he could trust despite everything.

A lone tear was making its way down the old man's cheek. "I love you too, son", he whispered into the dial tone that rang in his ear.

To be continued…

Ugh-uh, this is not really what you hoped for, now is it? How about you tell me and I think about making it better in the next chapter?


	14. Turning his back to the life he had had ...

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks goes to:

Joy: Oh, there were a lot of emotions bubbling out of you. #snif#. I'm sorry if I made you cry… am I? #sits back to ponder this… I mean, hey, it shows that you did a good job and that you got your readers hooked once more… straightens again and concentrates back on the keyboard# Yes, I am… ah, well. I honestly don't know if I am #grins#. Anyway. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story that much. Go on reading now.

Leontine: Ok, Leo. I will make this short for I don't want to write an answer to each of your reviews. THANK YOU! Now go one reading and enjoy.

Parker's Pretender: He will tell her but I won't give you her direct response. You will see in the next chapter. Thank you for the review and now have fun with chapter 14.

Marie: A happy ending… maybe, maybe not. Let's see how things develop. Thank you for your review and now enjoy the new chapter.

QueenTrione: You will find out eventually… but just not now. Thanks for the review and now have fun with this chapter.

Leochick: Uh, a very critical voice at last. Hm, I can see where your problem lies… I can see what and why you feel so. The problem is just that the part of the story we are in right now, is not packed with action. I'm kind of trying to work out the feelings, the despair the characters are facing right now. Maybe I'll be able to change that again but I can't promise anything. Thank you for your review nonetheless and hope you stick to the story despite everything.

pretender fan: Some more romantic scenes??? Hey, we are far from anything like that. Jarod just said that he would disappear forever, didn't he? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and now enjoy.

Mfkngst: Glad that you like it that much. Thank you for your review and now go on reading and have fun.

Gemini006007: Thank you for the Congrats as well as for the compliments about the story. Yes, you are right. The last review was going directly against the one you sent before but I don't mind. Everyone is hoping now that I will make it all right between Jarod and Parker. We'll see. Thank you for reviewing and now read on and enjoy.

Grace: It was to be expected that you wouldn't like the way we are headed. Sorry about that but thanks for your review anyway. Now read on and enjoy.

Brandy: One more person nearly begging with me to make it work out between them. Hm, you will have to wait and see where I will point that story to. Anyway, thank you that you took the time to review even after trying to get your computer back to functioning for such a long time. I hope that you will like this new chapter as well. Go on, read and enjoy.

#######

The Call Part 14

Turning his back to the life he had had before

Jarod snapped the phone shut and leaned his forehead against the device in his hand.

A stray of tears was making its way down his cheek.

This had been the last conversation with Sydney. The last conversation he had held with the man he always looked up to as a father.

But there was something else. Something was bothering Jarod now.

Sydney had wanted to tell him something but he had cruelly interrupted him every time his mentor had tried. Now he regretted his action. Maybe Sydney had wanted to tell him something important.

Jarod sighed.   
  
Well, he wouldn't know now. It had been the last call, the last chance for him to talk to Sydney.

Of course he could just open the phone again and place another call but… no. Somehow he struggled against calling again.

Something kept him from doing so. Maybe he feared that his resolve would lessen if he called Sydney again or that the Centre would think his resolve had lessened.

Jarod shook his head.

What 'they' thought wasn't important anymore.

This was all about him now. What 'he' wanted to do and what 'he' thought about something. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Somehow he still felt as if he was a spoiled brat trying to communicate his anger by just turning away and sulking.

He got up from his sitting position on the water edge.

Maybe he was a spoiled brat because of his actions. He didn't know. He had never been one before.

Jarod shook his head again.

It didn't matter anyway. There was no one judging him anymore; at least not the Centre. Not the cooperation that had destroyed his life.

He scoffed. Maybe he was a spoiled brat and maybe it was in fact time to act like a spoiled brat, to act like a spoiled brat and finally turn his back to the past and the people that had controlled his past.

Perhaps it was time to let it go.

Jarod drew a deep breath.

If it was right, then why did it hurt so much?

'It hurts so much because you don't really want to do it but decided it was the right thing to do', his consciousness whispered.

'No, it hurts so much because by cutting a remaining connections to these persons you are also cutting of the dream that Miss Parker would one day turn back towards you and you could be friends again. You are cutting off all ties to that dream and that's what hurts so much. You are standing on the ground and watching the dream drift away in the breeze of the wind', Sydney's voice murmured in his head.

Jarod nodded and looked up as if he could see the dream somewhere in the air and as if he could reach out to it and hold on to it just by seeing it.

New tears were springing to his eyes when he realized that what the Sydney in his head had said was right.

He had hoped that Parker would stop being his enemy and they could build up a new friendship and secretly he had hoped for more.

But that wouldn't happen now. Parker had made one step too much and effectively communicated her position towards him.

One step had shattered his dream and made him turn away from the pieces that lay in front of him. He didn't have the strength to put them back together.

Not this time; not anymore.

It had been one step too many.

To be continued…

I know it's short, so don't even try to make me feel guilty about that. Apart from that, feedback is always welcome!


	15. Wait and hope for another call

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks go to: 

Leontine: Leo, Leo, Leo. You want those chapters coming sooner than they already do? You should know better than to ask for something like that. You will get the chapters so don't you worry about that. Thank you for reviewing. I wish you further luck with your exams this week. See ya soon.

Mfkngst: Wow, I'm a bit caught off guard by that compliment. Thank you! I'm really glad that you like the story that much. Thanks for reviewing and now read on and enjoy.

Sango2: Yeah, these similarities. Ironic, isn't it? Glad that you like it. Thank you for the review and now have fun with the next part.

gemini006007: A good ending? Did I hear a good ending? Mercy, we are still several chapters away from the ending. Thank you for reviewing and now go on and enjoy.

pretender fan: I do always consider anyone's ideas just as I'm doing now with yours. I can't promise anything thought. We'll see where the story leads.

QueenTrione: Ok, ok. So here it is #chuckles about the impatience of her reader(s)#. Thank you for reviewing and now go on and enjoy!

#######

The Call Part 15

Wait and hope for another call

Sydney looked up at her when Miss Parker entered his office.

She let herself drop in one of his office chairs.

"He didn't call again?" She asked, no real hope swinging in her voice.

Sydney shook his head.

Parker closed her eyes briefly and then swallowed.

"Give him time, Parker. He will call you one day", Sydney tried to console her.

"If you have anything that you are certain of, you can tell me but stop saying things you know won't come true", she said tiredly.

Sydney looked down at his hands.

"I take it, Broots didn't find anything either?" Sydney asked.

This time it was Parker who shook her head 'no'. "He just disappeared. There is nothing for us to find. Nothing, not the smallest of clues", she huffed.

Sydney didn't say anything.

"After four weeks of nothing, the PTB's are slowly starting to get the thing. They finally understand that the prized pretender is gone, that their little marionette won't ever come back. There is kind of a resignation in the meetings now", she informed the older man.

Sydney nodded. He had been waiting for that point but he hadn't thought that it would come so soon.

The last four weeks had been busy and dangerous at first.

Those in charge hadn't wanted to acknowledge that Jarod wouldn't come back. They had been breathing down everyone's neck.

Raines had been stepping on their toes time after time.

It hadn't brought them any further.

The pretender had vanished.

It wasn't something that was unexpected to Sydney or Parker.

Jarod had always had the means to disappear completely, without leaving a trace. The only thing that was greatly unsettling was the time Jarod had chosen for his stunt.

The fact that he still thought Parker had had something to do with his capture was unnerving and repulsive.

On the whole the Centre had shooed their prized target away, themselves.

They had constructed the trap after finding out about the number Jarod had given to Parker. The PTB's had secretly created a trap that would arise Jarod's attention. They had done so without anyone's knowledge.

After laying the finishing touches at it, they had left the data's in the mainframe, easily for Broots to find. They merely had to wait so long.

Parker had found out about the trap the day after her final call to Jarod, the day, the rescue should take place. She had been furious and stormed into Raines office right away, after trying to call Jarod again but not getting in touch with him.

They had been prepared for that, too. They had blocked the call and waited for Parker to show up in the office.

They had threatened her life and that of her brother should she not go along with them. They wanted to have Jarod and they promised not to punish her in any way for the betrayal she had committed by communicating with the evasive pretender.

Sydney looked at the tall brunette hunched the chair opposite to his. She had her eyes cast down and her posture clearly showed that she was thinking alone equal lines of thought as Sydney was.

Parker huffed, her thoughts exactly where Sydney had anticipated.

She had hoped to get in touch with Jarod through another way and so she had finally agreed to their conditions. Not that she had had much of a choice anyway.

She had tried everything, trying to call Jarod and sending emails to his server; to no avail. Parker had asked Angelo for help but he hadn't been able to reach Jarod either.

Her last hope had been that Angelo would be able to catch Jarod before he stepped into the final trap.

Her hope was shattered when the sweepers had been able to locate the empath and dragged him away so that he could not interfere.

Cox and Lyle and been close to her all the time, carefully watching her moves so she wouldn't be able to do anything.

When the party had moved off to SL-22 to retrieve the pretender, they had insisted on her coming along.

Hoping that she would possibly be able to spring Jarod somehow, she had moved along, not sensing the hidden agenda behind Lyle's and Cox's insistence.

She had only woken up at seeing the expression on Jarod's face when he caught sight of her. It was that of hurt, anger, shock and betrayal.

A few days later, she had tried to talk to Jarod again in his cell but she was monitored over the cameras and so she couldn't speak openly.

She had hoped to get through to Jarod, hoped to be able to communicate like they had done all those years back without anyone noticing but she had failed.

When Jarod had escaped a new flicker of hope had sparkled but after a week of silence, the fatal call had come to Sydney.

A call, she hadn't been prepared for and that had smashed her world.

Sydney had told her how upset Jarod had been and that he had refused to hear Sydney out when he had tried to tell him about Parker.

He had told her that they could only hope that Sydney had been able to place some dent into what Jarod thought had taken place; that they could only hope… and wait.

And that was exactly what they had been doing up to now.

Waiting… waiting for Jarod to think it over again and place another call.

Waiting and hoping for something she had lost all hope in.

To be continued…


	16. Thinking twice about it

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Hey people. My Goodness, let me tell you that being a pretender and therefore being trained to get along with little or no sleep at all is definitely an advantage. I have no such luck to be a trained pretender (if it really is luck?) and so I have to cope with getting only two hours of light slumber (not sleep!) over the course over the last two and a half days (or were it three?). We (speak my whole school year) are currently in the last few days of our school-departure festivities and let me tell you that this is more stress than school itself. There is so much that needs to be organised as well as bodily carried. Well, anyway; I didn't really get any sleep lately but yet I decided to rewrite this chapter for I didn't like the old one any longer. And my tiredness is very much the reason why this newer chapter is so very short. I'm sorry for that but I decided against postponing the update. For I know that this chapter is so devastatingly short, there will be an update in two days… but until then, I would love to get reviews from you! Thank you all!

Thanks to:

Colorfree: Ah, well now that's what I wanted to hear #chuckles#. Thanks for the review and now go on reading and enjoy.

Leontine: No, she didn't set up the trap and no, Jarod won't commit suicide. I have some other plans. But anyway, thank you for reviewing and now go on reading and have fun.

mychakk: Glad that you like the story. Thanks for sending a review and now enjoy the new chapter.

Parker's Pretender: You will find out! And I will try not to kill you with the suspense. Promise, I will try. Thank you for reviewing and now go on and have fun.

Mfkngst: We will find out… no, you will find out. I already know it #grins#.

gemini006007: Glad that you liked it! Thank you for reviewing and now enjoy the next chapter.

pretender fan: Anytime #bows deeply#. Thank you for the review and now go on and enjoy.

QueenTrione: Well, what happens next? Read and find out. Thank you for reviewing and now read on and enjoy.

#######

The Call Part 16

Thinking twice about it

Another week had passed. Another week and his mind had yet to give him some rest.

Jarod huffed.

It weren't so much his nightmares that made him uneasy. It was something else that made him wonder, something else that had left him in a sullen mood the last few weeks.

Five weeks ago, he had called Sydney and told him that it would be the final call.

It wasn't the reason that he missed his mentor and that he wanted to talk to him again, to hear his voice… he did but that was not what put him into this mood.

It was rather what Sydney had said and what Jarod had tried to ignore over the past five weeks.

"No but you are making another mistake", Sydney had said and that maybe he had misinterpreted something.

Sydney had placed some doubt into Jarod's version of what had happened.

Jarod had spent the better part of the last few weeks trying to crash that doubt into pieces but somehow they always managed to reassemble and even grow bigger every time he turned his back on the pile of pieces.

There was this nagging doubt that had managed to eat way a huge part of his ignorance and let the curiosity and his conscience resurface.

Jarod looked at the water. He was still in Canada. Staying in one and the same place for six weeks in the outside world was a whole new experience for him.

Normally he wouldn't have dared to do something like that but he knew that he had left no traces to his whereabouts and so the Centre was as clueless as it had been six weeks ago.

Out of curiosity he had accessed the email account he had given Parker the address to, two days before everything had happened.

There were several mails waiting for him; mails from shortly before his capture and after his escape.

Nearly every one of them was from Miss Parker.

At first, Jarod had shut the server off, not wanting to know what she wrote but in the end, curiosity had gotten the better of him and combined with the nagging doubt Sydney had placed in him, he hadn't been able to resist anymore.

The mails from before his capture were short and seemed as if hastily scribbled, telling him to call her again before going into the Centre and that it was very important that she spoke to him once more.

Those from after his escape showed various stages of pleading, nearly begging with him to call her and that she needed to speak to him.

Despite her emails and Sydney's careful words, Jarod had managed to keep his consciousness down for some more days.

He didn't know what to make out of it and somehow part of his mind refused to give him room to find out.

The fact was that he was still afraid and what was more, he was deeply hurt by what Parker had done… or what he thought she had done.

Jarod growled silently.

Again, there was this soft voice inside of his mind, the voice that doubted that version.

He breathed in deeply and let his gaze wander over the calm surface of the ocean.

The surface was calm but in the depth of that silent water, there were so many dangers just waiting for the victim-to-be to show up.

Jarod balled his hands.

Maybe he had to place another call to his past, if only to set his mind at rest and let go of the past completely.

To be continued…

Send me reviews please!


	17. A call out of nowhere

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Promise is promise. Here's the update... chapter 17.

Thank you:

Parker's Pretender: Sorry, that was not my intend. But you are right that Jarod is a bit annoying but on the other hand one has to keep in mind what he just went through. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

Mfkngst: Yes, he is! He will call her… right now, so read on and enjoy. Thank you for the review.

pretender fan: No problem, you are welcome. I was bugged that long from more people than just you and to be honest, that was how I wanted the story to go as well. Thank you for reviewing and now have fun with chapter 17.

Winnievbt: Yes he is! He'll call. Thank you for the review and now enjoy the next chapter.

gemini006007: I got at least a bit of sleep now… thanks. And yes, Jarod will place another call to his past… in this chapter. So read on and enjoy. Thank you for reviewing, Mercy.

Nancy: A good character analysis! You got the insights right and that, I would think, means that I got them described rather good so that you were able to discern them. But now, we have a phone call to make. Thank you for reviewing and now go on and enjoy!

Brandy: Yes, they will talk! What the conversation brings… read on and enjoy. Thanks for reviewing.

Leochick: Glad that you are still with me and that you are now content with the story again. I know that I postponed Parker's view for a long time. Maybe that was wrong #shrugs# but you know that I sometimes need more time to get to a certain thing (mostly I do it with purpose). Anyway, thank you for sending a review and now enjoy part 17.

#######

The Call Part 17

A call out of nowhere

The phone rang.

„What?" Parker asked tiredly into the receiver after picking it up.

"I don't know why I am doing this. Maybe it's just to stop pondering and to stop my conscience from battling against me. You wanted to talk to me. So you have two minutes", Jarod's tightly controlled voice came over the line.

"Jarod?" Parker breathed. She sat up on the couch where she had fallen asleep.

"You have two minutes. Use them well, Miss Parker. What do you want?" He snapped.

"Jarod, I'm so glad that you finally called", she sighed.

"Two minutes, Miss Parker", he reminded her again rather harshly.

Parker heard the slight irritation and impatience in his voice. "Jarod, I had no part in the trap", she said, now coming directly to the point. She shook her head as if he would be able to see that.

"Yeah, sure", he drawled, clearly communicating that he was not believing her.

"Honestly, Jarod! I didn't do it. Can we meet? I need to talk to you", she asked.

"Then talk", he prompted.

"No, I mean, I need to talk to you personally, not over the phone. Can't we meet?" She clarified her former statement.

"Yeah! What a great idea! I give you some more time so you can call your friends and let them accompany you. No way, Parker", he snarled, anger clearly showing in his voice.

"Please Jarod, I don't want to harm you", Parker huffed.

"No, you just want me locked away in the bowls of the Centre", he shot back and shook his head. Breathing deeply he tried to calm himself. By now he was already starting to regret that he had let his feelings convince him to place that call.

"Please, I won't bring you in or bring anyone along", Parker stated, trying to put all the honesty she could in her voice to convince Jarod.

"Do you think I'm dumb? I made a big mistake when I stepped right into your trap but I'm not that naïve anymore. I don't have the desire to walk into one of your traps again", Jarod said, somewhere between being irritated and infuriated.

"Don't you listen? I had no part in that", she said, getting angry herself. She too, breathed deeply in an effort to calm down so that she wouldn't say anything she would regret later.

"Yeah, right. And the Centre is the nice organization from next door that won't bring harm to anybody", Jarod replied sarcastically.

"Please Jarod, trust me", Parker nearly begged, afraid that she wouldn't be able to make him believe her.

She had always thought that once he called her, she would be able to make everything alright, that he would believe her at once. He had always believed her. She never really had to earn that trust. It had been there for as long as she could remember.

But now she had lost his trust and she would have to try very hard to regain it; if she even could regain it.

Jarod scoffed. "Trust you? Are you kidding?"

"No", she nearly whined.

"Then maybe you can tell me how to do that when every time I place my trust in you, I end up hurt, rejected and betrayed?" Jarod asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Please, Jarod", Parker closed her eyes.

"You don't know what you are asking for", Jarod whispered. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm asking for a second chance", Parker whispered back, while a single tear escaped her closed eyes.

She was only greeted with silence.

"Jarod?" She asked some long moments later.

Nothing.

"Jarod?" She asked again, a little more forcefully and desperate.

There was a distinct click.

"Jarod? No, come on. Don't hang up on me", she begged but she was only rewarded with the dial tone ringing in her ears.

Parker let the phone drop and put her face in her hands, sobbing silently.

She had lost him. She had lost the only real friend she had ever had.

And this time she hadn't even done anything wrong. She knew that she had rejected him often and had turned away when she knew that he needed her.

She clearly hadn't been there for him very often, unlike him.

But this time she hadn't done anything wrong. She had had no part in what had happened. She had tried to prevent it and yet she had no way in making him see that.

This time, he didn't believe her and that was hard – unbelievably hard.

She had never wanted anyone to believe her so desperately. Normally, she didn't care if anyone believed her or not. It had been important for her that Jarod believed her; yes. It hadn't only been important this time but every other time as well.

But she had always taken his trust for granted. He had never doubted her before, always believing what she said and trusting in her words.

That the only person she could trust and secretly rely on had turned away from her hurt more than anything else.

Parker sobbed and let the tears fall.

She had lost him for real. The Centre had once again tempered with their lives and prevented them from coming closer to each other.

They had once again shown them both what they were capable of.

They had scared away her only friend, the only person that ever truly cared about her.

To be continued…

Ugh-ugh, well, where will it go from here? He called her but it didn't look like she had been able to convince him, had it?


	18. Conversation

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks to:

hoi456: Well Leo, you are right. Your guessing was more along the lines of "To End The Evil". Anyway, thank you for the review and now enjoy the next chapter.

Parker's Pretender: No, please don't kill him; I will still need him in some stories #grins#. Thanks for the review and have fun.

Brandy: Her phone tapped… well it is an idea that didn't come to me. Would have been something #shrugs# too late now. But now have fun with chapter 18 and get better soon.

Nancy: Thanks for the compliments! Oh and by the way, no, he isn't outside of her house during the phone call. Thank you for reviewing and now enjoy.

mychakk: No, he wasn't watching. Thank you for your review and now go on reading and enjoy.

ANDREA76: Glad that you like the story and that you took the time to review it. I hope that you will like this chapter as well. So go on now and enjoy!

Mfkngst: Also to you, no, he is not at her house. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and now enjoy the next chapter.

QueenTrione: Yes, you are the only one. I'm glad though because I was already starting to think that I was the only one thinking that it would have been too easy. Thank you for the review and now enjoy the new chapter.

gemini006007: Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad that you like it. Oh, and please don't die on me #smiles#. Thanks for reviewing and now have fun with part 18.

pretender fan: Worth a try… yes, it is. Go on reading and find out what I have planned. Thank you for the review and now have fun.

Earthdrago: Ok, even though the reviews came for long since forgotten (oh God, I hope not) chapters you get your words here… my I am generous, am I not ;-) Ok, well anyway, I hope that you have your computer problems back under control and I'm glad that you are still with me. Thank you for reviewing and now read on and enjoy the new chapter.

#######

The Call Part 18

Conversation

Another three days. Parker huffed. Three days since Jarod had called her. Three days in which she had tried to come to terms with the fact that he wouldn't call again, that she had lost her friend.

Parker sat in the small restaurant in the farthest corner from the door and her back to the entrance. A scotch stood in front of her, still untouched.

She had left the Centre around noon or better Sydney had sent her home. She nearly hadn't slept at all the last few nights and she was worn out.

Sydney was worried and so he had talked her into leaving early for the day.

She had accepted after a while not because she wanted to but because she wanted to get rid of Sydney. In a way, she was glad that he cared and that he was worried but she just couldn't cope with that kind of attention at the moment.

For that, the void Jarod had left was still too painful and unbelievable. Coping with the loss of her only friend was hard, unbelievably hard.

Parker sat there and just stared ahead against the wall. She then looked down at her hands, still not touching her drink.

It wasn't as if she was lost in thought, it was more like her mind was blank.

She didn't turn when she heard footsteps advancing from the front of the restaurant. The restroom was just a few more steps from her place so she unconsciously assumed that the person was on its way to it.

So she also didn't look up when someone slipped onto the chair opposite from hers.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for a flit so just go to hell or to wherever it was that you came from", she snarled, without turning towards the intruder.

" 'You' wanted to talk to me, not the other way round", his voice came from across.

Parker's head snapped up towards the voice and she gasped. A hand flew to her mouth. "Jarod."

He just looked at her, waiting for something to happen.

Parker swallowed. "What… I mean…"

Jarod tilted his head, waiting for her to find the words.

Parker gasped once more. "What made you change your mind?"

Jarod shrugged his shoulders.

He was making this hard for her. Parker quietly observed him. He looked slightly pale and his features were guarded. Parker realized that he didn't know what to make out of this situation and was careful with his moves.

"I'm glad you came", she reached out her hand to place it over his.

The quick movement startled the pretender. He winced and drew back his hand that had been lying on the table in front of him.

Parker grimaced and let her hand fall on the table's surface. Only now she really saw the tension and nervousness in Jarod's face.

"Sorry, I didn't want to frighten you", she mumbled, looking down on her hands. She swallowed and tried to put the hurt away that she had felt upon Jarod's reaction. She realized that his mistrust went deep and that she would have a hard time trying to win back the trust that had once been there.

She didn't blame him though. After his call she had spent many hours of thinking and she had come to realize that he had every reason to mistrust her. He didn't know half of the story, only what had been presented to him. She could be grateful that he had ventured out far enough to give her the possibility to explain.

Everything else lay in her hands.

Parker breathed and looked up again. "Thank you for giving me a second chance, Jarod", she said looking directly into the pretenders eyes.

Jarod still didn't react. He observed her but didn't open up or talk.

"God, you are making this so hard", she murmured more to herself, looking down again.

"You couldn't have expected anything else", he said evenly.

Parker shook her head, still looking down and then straightened to meet his gaze. "No", she huffed. "Not after what you've been told."

"What I've seen", Jarod corrected and crocked his head.

Parker closed her eyes and shook her head again. "No. What you've seen was not real."

Jarod quirked his eyebrow. "You have a helluvalot to explain, Miss Parker, though I still can't see how you should be able to justify your actions", he said, his voice cold.

Parker breathed. "Jarod, I know that you ran into a trap but it wasn't me who set that trap up. Please believe me."

Jarod observed her for a long moment. "Go on", he said simply.

Parker nodded, grateful that he was willing to listen. "Raines, Lyle and Cox found out about our conversations. They knew that I had your number."

Jarod kept his mouth shut, just listening to Parker's tale.   
  
When she realized that he would not interrupt her, Parker went on. "They decided to set up a trap for you. Raines was certain that you would come to rescue my brother if you thought him in danger. They constructed the trap by faking the contract. After that, they placed the data in the mainframe. They knew that I let Broots run searches for various things and tell him to keep an eye open for the things going on around us", she sighed and looked down.

"And then?" The pretender prompted, startling Parker when he spoke.

"Then they waited. They just had to kill time until Broots stumbled over the information", she tailed off.

"And after you took the bait?" Jarod asked.

"I called you, just as they had anticipated and you promised to help, again just as they had anticipated", she shook her head again. "I tried to get in contact with you several times after I found out that it was a trap. I tried to call you and I sent messages to you email-server. You can check that", she said.

Jarod smiled slightly. "I already did. Maybe that was what changed my mind and made me come back to let you talk."

Parker smiled back in return. "Thank you. So, you trust me and believe me that I didn't set up the trap?"

"I didn't say that, Miss Parker. I said that I saw your messages and that I am willing to let you tell you tale but if I can believe it, I'm not sure about right now", Jarod replied, shaking his head slowly.

Parker's smile vanished and she swallowed.

"Sorry Miss Parker but that's all I can tell you right now. I don't want to place a false hope in you. I'm only honest to you. What happened made me doubt everything I was certain of before and I can't wipe that feeling away that fast", he mumbled and searched her gaze.

Parker nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. There was still much reservation in his features but he had melted slightly. He still addressed to her with 'Miss' what he hadn't done in weeks or months before that fatal day. It showed how uncertain he was and that he tried to keep some distance between them.

"How about you go on and tell the rest?" He asked, his features softening a little further at her forlorn expression.

"Ok", she breathed. "Well, they obviously blocked my first calls when I tried to contact you after finding out about the trap. I tried to talk to Raines and company but, to be honest, it was quite an idiotic idea", she shook her head when she remembered her moves.

Jarod grinned.

"Well, they were not pleased but they were not shocked at my appearance either. At first when they wanted to negotiate, I refused but… let's just say that they had convincible arguments", she went on.

Jarod frowned. "Them being?"

"My betrayal", she shrugged.

"What did they do?" Jarod grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Threaten my life and that of my brother – not Lyle of course", she explained neutrally.

"They would have killed your brother for real? Because of your betrayal?" Jarod asked doubtfully.

"Don't know. I don't think so but I didn't have much of a choice anyway", she told him. "I calculated that I couldn't get a message to you once I was dead but I hoped to get one to you when they didn't look."

Jarod continued to observe her features closely. He often searched her eyes, trying to look into her soul.

"They put a sweeper on my toes to stay with me. I got several messages to your server or called you, anyway", she grinned sheepishly. "I asked Angelo to contact you and he also tried. My last hope was that he would be able to catch you before you got onto SL-22. I thought he might join you and keep you away from there."

"He normally does. I had been wondering why he didn't turn up sometime during my travel", Jarod said and looked at Parker questioningly.

"Raines had him locked up into a cell somewhere and Angelo had no way of getting out of there", she explained.

Jarod clenched his teeth. "Is he ok?"

"He is now", Parker replied.

"Now?"

"He was pretty upset while you were in the Centre", Parker stated and shuddered slightly at the memory of the DSA video with the empath, huddled into a corner, rocking back and forth and mumbling nonsense; occasionally getting up and banging his hands against the wall or door.

Jarod nodded.

"Lyle and Cox wanted me to be there when they caught you. They said that they wanted me near them so that they could determine that I wouldn't try anything. Back then I thought that they wanted me there so they could rub my constant failure under my nose for all eternity", Parker grumbled and balled a fist.

"And now? What do you think of it now?" Jarod wanted to know.

"Now I say that they wanted me there to rub it under your nose that I was part of it. They wanted you to think I had orchestrated it. Don't worry about payback. I will do that in time", she practically snarled, her eyes narrowing.

"But you went with them", Jarod said in a slightly accusing tone.

"I didn't really have a choice and I hoped that perhaps I would be able to spring you somehow. It didn't work", she sighed.

"No, but their plan worked", Jarod replied.

"Yeah, it did. I'm sorry Jarod. I should have known better", she looked at him and then looked away.

"Why did you come down into my cage once more?" He asked without acknowledging her statement.

"I had the hope that I would be able to communicate with you despite the cameras", she shrugged her shoulders.

Jarod contemplated her words and paused. "Why should I trust you, Miss Parker?" He then enquired.

"Because I don't want to loose your friendship,… I don't want to lose you", Parker said, turning her eyes up to his and holding his gaze.

"How can I be sure that you won't betray me?" Jarod asked, further holding her stare.

Parker briefly contemplated his question ad then sighed. "You can't be sure. I can only give you my word for it", she replied silently.

Jarod nodded and then got up from his seat.

"Where do you go?" She asked, keeping her eyes at the pretender.

"I have a lot to think about, Parker", he responded. He straightened and started walking. When he passed her, he put his hand on her shoulder for a second, not pausing in his movements and then he proceeded to the door.

Parker turned around and watched him go. "Jarod", she called once more.

Jarod stopped and turned back, looking at her.

"Thank you for listening", she said.

Jarod nodded and then went on.

Parker sat back and stared ahead just as she had done before Jarod had turned up. Suddenly she smiled. He had called her Parker and left away the 'Miss' at the end of their conversation and he had made contact by touching her shoulder, if only for a brief moment.

Maybe there was hope after all, maybe not everything was lost.

To be continued…


	19. Trust

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Well people. I know that some of you won't like it but this will be the final chapter. I hope that you will like how the story goes though and that it is a good ending for the story.

Thanks go to:

Leochick: I just had to let them talk face to face. I'm glad that you liked it and I hope that you will like this one as well. Thank you for reviewing and now enjoy.

Parker's Pretender: Yes, I do think that there is hope… read and find out if there really is in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing and now go on and have fun.

mychakk: You won't have to wait any longer. Glad that you like the story. Thank you for the review and now read on and enjoy.

gemini006007: Yes, I felt that they just had to talk face to face. Glad that you liked the last chapter and hope that you will like this one as well. Thank you for reviewing, Mercy. Now enjoy!

QueenTrione: Thanks for that support. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who found the waiting-thing, as you call it, unavoidable. Thank you for the review and now go on and enjoy.

ANDREA76: As I said to the others; I just had to let them a face-to-face encounter. I'm glad that you like it though. Thank you for telling me so and now have fun with chapter 19.

pretender fan: Getting overconfident, aren't we? #chuckles# They have just been on the verge of breaking of their contact at all and you want me to put some romance in? I don't think that we will get 'that' far but thank you for the feedback anyway. I hope you will like this chapter so read on and find out if you do.

Nancy: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so much. Thank you for reviewing and now have fun with chapter 19.

Earthdrago: Ay, I should really stop excusing myself with the good old 'I'm not a native speaker' but that's just so easy #grins#. No, you are certainly right with the tenses. Sometimes it just doesn't want to work and the last chapter was one special little piece where I sat several times gnawing at my imaginary pencil and screaming in frustration #grins again# but thanks for telling me. That way I can keep a closer eye on that in the future. Thanks for the tips and as for the cliff hanger… I thought I might give you guys a break #laughs#. Thanks again and now enjoy.

Mfkngst: Glad that you liked the way I used Jarod's addressing Parker. And yes, there is hope. Thank you for reviewing and now have fun with the next part.

Brandy: Glad that you liked the chapter. I know that you want more so here it is. Thank you for reviewing and now enjoy the last chapter.

#######

The Call Part 19

Trust

Parker sighed when she walked into her house. The day had been long. Though it was Friday, she had been working till late into the evening.

She put her keys on the desk after shrugging out of her coat.

Pulling a hand through her hair, she walked into the kitchen and got herself a bottle of juice. She fetched a glass and poured some of the juice into it.

A few minutes later, after making herself a sandwich, Parker went over to the living room with her meal.

She sat down on the couch and started munching her food, enjoying the silence around her.

The situation in the Centre had cooled down further. The PTB's had obviously finally gotten the message Jarod had meant to tell. They seemed to be getting the idea that he wouldn't come back anymore and that he wouldn't make any contact again.

It had been a week since Jarod had appeared in the restaurant and they had talked. Well, mainly it had been Parker who had talked. Jarod had listened.

Parker wasn't really sure what to make out of this silence. She knew that Jarod had said that he would have a lot to think but…

Parker huffed. He would tell her in time - he sure would.

Leaving her empty plate on the couch table, she finally went upstairs to get a shower and change out of her clothes.

She came down nearly an hour later again. When she walked into the living room to take her plate into the kitchen, it was gone.

Parker frowned. She wondered if she had already taken it back into the kitchen in an unconscious move.

She walked into the kitchen and there her plate stood, already washed next to the sink to dry. Parker frowned again. She couldn't remember taking it to the sink and rinsing it. She shook her head slightly and then shrugged her shoulders, turning around and walking back over to the living room.

When she entered, Jarod was sitting on the couch facing her.

Her lips curled into a smile. "Well, now it makes sense", she grinned. "So you took the plate into the kitchen."

Jarod smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought that you would be tired after that long day and not up to rinsing it."

"You kept an eye on me today?" She asked, interested.

Jarod shrugged again. "In fact I kept an eye on you the last few days."

"Why that?"

"Waiting for the opportune moment to approach you", he answered honestly.

"And this is it?" Parker asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Jarod crocked his head. "Don't know. Tell me?"

"Hopefully", she laughed silently. Jarod's face lit up at the sound while he relaxed.

Parker moved over to the couch slowly. She kept an eye on Jarod to see if he tensed up. When he didn't, she sat down in the armchair next to the couch, looking curiously at him.

Jarod returned her stare. Neither said a word for a few moments.

"You look better than the last time we met, Parker", Jarod spoke up, interrupting the silence.

She nodded. "It's been not as hard as before we talked. You look better yourself."

"I thought a lot the last week", Jarod stated and then looked down.

"And?" Parker asked when he broke off.

Jarod's eyes searched the room until they finally came to rest on her face again. "I believe you, Parker. I was on the verge of believing you even before we talked and when we did, that feeling got stronger", he acknowledged.

"But you didn't believe me then", she stated, not accusing him.

"Yes and no", Jarod responded, averting his eyes once more. "In a way, I knew that you were telling the truth but some part of me warned me to be cautious. After I had been thinking for some hours it finally became clear to me that you didn't betray me and then realization hit in", he looked up and he met her gaze. "I'm sorry that I doubted", he said earnestly.

Parker closed her eyes briefly and then smiled, the tension falling away from her body. "You shouldn't be sorry. I think I would have doubted as hell if I had been in your position", she looked at him. "I don't think I would have come back to give you a second chance. I'm sorry that I was dumb enough to take the bait and go along with Lyle."

He breathed. "You didn't have much of a chance."

"No, I mean the scene on SL-22 where they caught you. I shouldn't have come down with them. I should have known better that to think Lyle only wanted to rub my failure into my face", she looked down at her hands.

"That's nothing you should be sorry for. We both know that Lyle manipulates everyone around him and goes beyond evil to get what he wants", Jarod replied.

"Yes but still…", she huffed.

"How about we stop being sorry for things we had not way of knowing or evading", Jarod suggested and reached out to cup one of Parker's hands that lay in her lap.

She looked up startled when Jarod made contact and then looked down on their hands again when she saw Jarod's reassuring smile.

Parker turned her hand under his and their fingers entwined slightly. When she looked up this time, the startled expression had vanished, being removed by a calm and relaxed one. She smiled slightly at him.

"Ok, that's a deal", she whispered.

"Before I forget: How is your little brother? Is he ok?" Jarod asked genuinely interested and concerned for the child.

"Yeah, he is", Parker huffed and then again looked down at their entwined hands. Looking up, she met Jarod's gaze.

They both looked at each other, both reading the emotions that ran in the other ones face.

"So, what are you going to do now? Will you reappear and resume the game?" Parker asked.

Jarod shook his head. "No, Parker. That's not going to happen. It lies in the past. I decided that it is time to move on."

"You came to say goodbye?" She asked incredulously.

Jarod smiled. "I didn't say that, did I? No, this is not a goodbye. I have no intention to cut the connection anymore. I won't go on living a life on the run. I will disappear from the Centre's radar."

"So this is a goodbye", she accused.

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "No, it is not", he argued, still smiling. "I said that I will drop from the Centre's radar, emphasis lying on 'The Centre's'. I won't disappear from your radar."

"We won't see each other, right?" She asked.

Jarod grinned. "At least not often but that's nothing new, now is it?"

She shook her head slowly, making Jarod's grin widen. "No, we won't see each other much but there will be phone calls. And maybe, someday, the Centre will lose interest in your service and you can go", he said.

Parker frowned.

"Maybe, one day you can leave without being afraid of the Centre's wrath and then…", he clarified and then paused. "Then there isn't anything keeping us from seeing each other again. I will wait for that day to come."

Parker blinked. She hadn't thought about such a possibility but maybe Jarod was right. With the prized pretender missing in their cabinet for ever, the Centre would slowly loose influence and perhaps then she could quit without them threatening her life. Maybe there was a possibility to get out of the Centre, to have a life after the Centre.

She finally nodded. "Yeah, maybe you are right. Maybe there is still a chance for me to get out of there, now that my assignment is gone."

Jarod smiled reassuringly at her. "Yes, the chance is there. There is a life without the Centre, Parker."

She nodded a little more convinced. "Then we will have to wait for that day to come."

Jarod smiled. "Yes, and until then", he fingered in his breast pocket and produced a piece of paper. "Until then, we can still keep contact." He gave her the sheet of paper.

Parker looked at it and smiled. It was a number. She looked up questioningly.

"Yes, it is. You can reach me under that number whenever you want", Jarod said, his smile widening.

Parker looked at him a wide smile on her face and wiggled her eyebrows.

Jarod raised a finger at her. "Well, screw that, not every time you want. I would prefer if you don't call in the middle of the night", he chuckled.

Parker joined his soft laughter. The tension and fear had completely vanished. The sheet of paper with the phone number on it was what had shooed it away at last. Jarod had indeed thrown away his anxiety and mistrust and given her the phone number. He had forgiven her and again placed his trust in her.

Jarod spent the rest of the evening and part of the night with Parker. They talked for a long time and strengthened their friendship.

When Jarod finally left, it was as if they had never been ripped apart by the Centre and thrust on different sides of the game.

They parted with a promise for the future, a promise that they would keep in contact and that one day the Centre would be out of their lives.

And maybe there was even more to the promise than they both dared to speak out in that moment.

The End!

Hey people. That was it! This story is finished.

Ok, I confess, I have a sequel already waiting for you but it will be a one-chapter-piece. Await it to be up and running in about a week; maybe before.

I got several reviews, asking if/when Jarod and Parker would join forces and go against the Centre. I thought about developing the story into that direction but I decided against it. There will be no war against the Centre started by Parker and/or Jarod. Sorry but that's just not the way it goes. I hope that you liked the ride nonetheless.

I want to thank all of you who supported me during this story by sending reviews and telling me that I was doing fine. You are great guys!

And even though I seemed to have lost Grace somewhere along the way, I'm really grateful. She was the one that made this story possible in the first place. Without her, it would have been a one-chapter story and stayed that way forever. If you are still out there, somewhere and reading this Grace… Thank you!


End file.
